When Two Ends Meet
by sassa001
Summary: A high school fanfic. Based on Flangell with hints of Dantana, Smacked and Kendall and Adam.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first one sorry for the shortness. Hope you like, please Rate and Review.

* * *

><p>At NYC All Boys School, the fire had been going for a while now which to the boys seemed like forever. The head teacher was now gathering all of students to give them the message that school was closed. The response was a mix of glee and sadness. School was now dismissed for the week-end and possibly months even years.<p>

At the All-Girls school at the bottom of the hill, all 900 students were cramming out. Some unable to get home as a result of the fire others, happily going home with their friends. For Jessica Angell and Stella Bonasera that journey was a hyped one as the next day was their best friend Lindsay Monroe's 13th birthday. Jessica's dad making sure that they both would complete their homework and testing them on their math skill.

Donald Flack Junior making plans with Mac Taylor and Danny Messer to go bowling. They decided to meet up at 12 noon and play for an hour before going to lunch. After school they headed to a diner and ordered 3 milkshakes and 3 beef burgers with fries.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Rate and Review


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jessica woke up with a smile on her face, as she may be the youngest one of her friends; she loved seeing how they celebrated their birthdays and got plenty of ideas for her own. Once she had freshened up that morning she slipped on her favourite blue jeans, her figure hugging pink long sleeve t-shirt and her black boots. Her dad dropped her off at the bowling alley and there she met Stella, Lindsay and Kendall. Stella wearing skin tight leggings, and a baggy white top with her school shoes. Lindsay wearing a purple tracksuit with trainers. Kendall wore a cat t-shirt with jeans and brown boots. Lindsay's parents set up the party with basic items and left to eat in the restaurant next door. Lindsay's mum held open the door for Don, Danny and Mac with Adam chasing after them.

The girls set up their lane and as they did so Jessica spotted Don and felt butterflies in her stomach. The boys decided to set up their lane next to the girls and as they did they were watching the girls bowl. Jessica's phone rang as she answered it, she noticed Don staring at her. Going back to her phone conversation, she continued:

"yes dad… I'd say a while longer yet. Yeah okay see you then. You too. Bye dad." She then slipped her phone in her back pocket and rushed over to Kendall who was now jumping up and down as she just scored her third strike in a row. Next it was Lindsay's go and as she went to pick up the bowling ball, she heard Danny say to Mac "I bet we could beat them any time." Lindsay looked up at them and once she bowled she went to Jess, Kendall and Stella and told them what she heard. Kendall then laughed then went and walked up to the boys and said "If you want a challenge, all you had to do was ask." Halfway through the match, they all stopped to look at the score board. The girls were winning 4-3. The last game was all to play for. Lindsay's parents had come in and saw them playing a very exciting game but did not notice they were playing with the boys. They walked out and went to walk around for a bit. Lindsay noticed her parents and chased after them and said "Mom, can we have like 20 more minutes. Please, please, please, please, please." Lindsay's mom nodded and walked away with her husband. Lindsay's two younger sisters walking behind them.

The final game was over and they finally got round to introduce each other. Kendall spoke up and introduced "I am Kendall Novak; this is Stella Bonasera, Jessica Angell and Lindsay Monroe, the birthday gal." Danny then nodded and mouthed "Happy Birthday." Lindsay nodded in response. Adam coughed and broke the moment but didn't notice he then spoke up and said "Hey, I'm Adam Ross; this is Mac Taylor, Don Flack and Danny Messer." They all exchanged hellos and heys. About 2 minutes later Lindsay's parents walked in and they quickly split up back in to boy girl form. The awkwardness passed.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if you don't get it but the next chapter may be a shock to the people who haven't guessed.

Rate and Review xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, the girls arrived at school together to find a big surprise. Jessica walked into the school grounds listening to her music. She continued to walk until she saw BOYS standing there. She shook her head and continued to walk towards Stella who was looking just as confused as she was. She pushed her way through the crowd and walked up to Stella and asked her "What are all these boys doing here?" Stella replied "Didn't you here, there was a fire at the all-boys school up the road. Both our heads came to an agreement and the boys are coming here until something is sorted." Jessica's face could tell a thousand stories. She turned to face Kendall and Lindsay whose faces were as shocked as hers. About 10 minutes later, an announcement came over on the tannoy which explained that they all needed to go to the Sports Hall (gym) and all the boys followed the girls. In the hall, they split up girls to the far end and boys to the entrance.

* * *

><p>The head of the boys school Mr. Sinclair spoke up" Good morning to you all, I am Mr. Sinclair the principle of the all-boys school up the road. I just wanted to say a huge thank you to each and every one of you for letting us be here. Now I would like to ask if all of the 7th Grade student could go to Miss. Evans and Miss Mays. 8th Grade to go to Mr. Scott and Mrs. David. 9th Grade to go to Mr. Michaels and Mrs. Harper. 10th Grade to go to Mr McCarthy and Mr Stokes. 11th Grade to go to Miss Curtis and Mr Collins. The pre-college students make your way to the dining room which is also the assembly hall when the tables are packed went to their teachers and was introduced. They made up the new homeroom classes and in A class the list of students read out in no particular order: Donald Flack Junior, Mac Taylor, Jessica Angell, Lindsay Monroe, Kendall Novak, Sheldon Hawkes, Peyton Driscoll, Emily Alexandria, Matt Wolfe, Daniel Messer, Adam Ross, Stella Bonasera, Kia Rowe, Christina Caine, Wayne Colton, David Thomas, Eric Cooper, Richard May, Lisa Mitchell and Rebecca Buckton. They made their way to their new homeroom and once there, they spent the first two periods getting to know each other. Their homeroom teacher Miss Faulkner paired them up boy girl, boy girl so the boys would know where to go. Don was partnered with Jess, Mac with Stella, Sheldon with Peyton, Matt with Kia, Danny with Lindsay, Adam with Kendall, Wayne with Christina, David with Kia, Eric with Lisa and Richard with Rebecca. The first official lesson was English.<p>

* * *

><p>They went to the English class and the lesson was very simple. They had 10 minutes to come up with a short speech about themselves for everyone to know about. The speeches went in register order and the teacher called up Emily. Her speech went like this, "Hey everyone my name is Emily Alexandria and I'm from Louisiana. I moved here 5 years ago with my dad. We live in Brooklyn. I am an only child. I am fluent in Spanish." Up next was Jess, "Hey, I'm Jessica Angell but call me Jess. I live half hour away with my parents and 4 older brothers. I speak French and am part Irish and speak a little Gaelic." At this Don smiled but tried to hide it. The next speeches were given by Stella, Rebecca, Christina, Wayne, Eric, Peyton, and then it was Don's turn. His speech started like this "Hey guys I'm Don Flack Junior. I live here in the city with my parents and my brother and sister: Patrick and Samantha. Like Jess I am also Irish and my grandfather taught my Gaelic." Next went Sheldon, Richard then came to Danny. His speech went like so "Yo guys and gals, I'm Danny Messer and I was born on Staten Island. Have an older brother Louie. That's it really." Lisa went next, then Lindsay's speech was the quickest one "I'm Lindsay Monroe have 2 sisters, and my older brother is in college." Next went Kendall, Adam, Kia, Mac and Matt.<p>

* * *

><p>The next period was lunch and Don, Jess, Danny, Lindsay, Stella, Mac, Kendall and Adam all sat together. The partners all started their own conversations. Kendall and Adam talking about games, Stella and Mac about science, Lindsay and Danny about TV and Jess and Don about their families. She started to teach him French and Spanish to show what he had missed and he started teaching her Gaelic. The end of lunch bell went and as they made their way to homeroom, Don needed somewhere to put his stuff while he went for lunchtime basketball practice. She asked "Hey, you know you can always use my locker, I mean if you need to." He replied "Great, thanks." Back in homeroom, they were all discussing random things until they were interrupted by an announcement from Mr Sinclair. He announced that the netball teem were to meet after school in the gym, the basketball members were meant to meet also after school in the gym and school council reps will be picked out by the end of next month.<p>

* * *

><p>Last period was maths and they were all stoked when the teacher announced they were going to watch a film. An action one called 'The One That Got Away.' It was about a killer who was after this one girl. The killer killed anyone and everyone who so much as looked at her. Jess and Don were seated at the back of the class with Danny and Lindsay. Lindsay and Jess sat next to each other as did Danny and Don. Danny looked at Don whose eyes were on Jess and said "So, you gonna ask her out yet or wait until she catches you drooling over her?" Don didn't respond, so Danny patted his friend on the back and made him jump. Don then started a new conversation "Dude, what the hell is your problem?" Danny looked smug then replied "you." Don slapped Danny. Mr Michaels coughed which caught their attention and signalled them to go outside. Once in the hallway, Mr Michaels said "Ah, Mr Flack, Mr Messer, I see that you have already made yourselves at home. But stop messing around. Donald you will now sit next to Jess and Daniel, Lindsay." As both the boys nodded Don heard the teacher mumble something in Gaelic and understood what he said. He sniggered to himself and walked in to see Jess and Lindsay separated. Don thought to himself<em>, 'Wow, she knew, she's good.' <em>Jess smiled at him and went back to watch the film. As final bell went, Jess went to get her cell phone from Sara in the office and as she was waiting outside for Stella, Don went passed and he stopped and asked "Hey, Jess can I grab your number if I have any inquires you know about homework and stuff?" Jess nodded and gave him her number.

* * *

><p>Stella walked to Jess as she got off the phone to her dad. Stella put in one of her earphones and asked Jess "Jess can you like not say anything to your dad about Mac and I won't say anything about Don." Jess nodded in agreement. The car was filled with music and chatter. Then it all went silent. Cliff Angell asked the dreaded question (well for Jess anyway.) What happened in school today? Jess sighed and started "Well you didn't tell me about the boys starting school and I got the shock of my life. We are in mixed classes and we all had to 'Buddy Up' well they put us with partners." An awkward silence filled the car as Cliff turned into their street.<p>

* * *

><p>When they got to the apartment, Jess went straight to her room and changed into her PJ bottoms and 'Six Nations Rugby top' that she got the last time her cousins came from Ireland. Her dad was waiting outside and looked a little cross. Cliff pointed toward the sofa and said "Sit down please." Jess headed toward the sofa and Cliff started "Jess you know that your mother, brothers and I love you even if Dan, Tom, Scott and Luke don't show it sometimes they do." Cliff sighed "I guess what I am trying to say is that boys at this age can be…..<p>

Jess interrupted "Dad, if this is the whole don't date boys speech, I know. I am focusing on my studies and will not let anything happen. I promise"

Cliff nodded and sat on the sofa with her and asked "So, who's your partner?"

Jess started "His name is Donald Flack Junior; he is part Irish and speaks Gaelic. His dad works with the NYPD and his mom is a stay at home mom."

Cliff nodded and turned on the T.V. About 10 minutes later the programme went on break he asked his daughter "So, you got this Flack boys number?"

"Yeah dad, I do but only for homework and stuff" she quoted him.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey if you read this far THANK YOU SO MUCH. I am writing this in my lunch breaks and after school. I apoligise in advance if there are long gaps in updating. BTW, as you can probably tell I am not from America but England. so sorry if it does not make sense.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, when Jess arrived at school she walked to the entrance and waited for her friends. Stella walked in and also waited for Kendall and Lindsay. The next to arrive was Kendall and Lindsay was the next to arrive. As they were walking to the hall for assembly, Jess felt something touch her shoulders and cocked her head to see Don, Adam, Mac and Danny walking behind them. Don threw a smile her way but she simply turned her head back the other way but what he didn't know was she was smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>After registration, the whole of the class made their way to science with Mr Scott. At the end of class inside, was filled with laughter as the teacher had showed a bottle exploding up 50 feet in the sky. As the bell went he shouted "HOMEWORK." Everyone groaned and took out their homework diaries. He explained "I want you all to partner up and watch this experiment and explain this carefully not forgetting it. Now I suggest that you partner up boy girl as the girls have log on pass codes. If the school has blocked this site, you will have to do it in your own time. You have 1 week." He then dismissed every table and on the way to P.E, Don caught up with Jess and asked "Jess, can we be partners cause you have a log in code and frankly I don't" Jess simply nodded and as she walked away Don caught up with her again and asked "Why do you do that?" Jess looked confused and told her friends and to go on. She replied with a smile "Do what Donald?" Don looked unhappy as she continued to walk he eventually caught up with her and said "First it's Don only my parents call me that and they only call me that when they are mad with me and second of all, you just nodding and walking away. What I smiled at you and you did nothing about it not even a smile back." He was interrupted by the Games teacher Mrs Linn told the boys to go to the changing rooms and the girls to go to the gym and change. A male British teacher called Mr Jones would stand outside the changing rooms and Mrs Linn outside the gym and made sure no boys could sneak in or peak. The other doors in to the gym were locked so no one could look in. Jess followed her teacher's instructions but needed to speak with Don. As soon as the teachers left Lindsay turned to Jess and started "So…"<p>

Jess replied "So what?"

Lindsay hit Jess with her hand and replied "You and Don, what's happening with you too. I do believe you wanted us gone so you could talk."

Jess sighed and began "Nothing and don't bring it up again because we are just friends like you and a certain boy but you look like more than that. So how is Danny?" Lindsay looked gobsmacked. For the rest of the time of the girls changing, they were silent. Mrs Linn then walked in and told the girls to go outside and wait in the basketball court. As they were walking out, the boys started to as well. Jess saw Don and waited for him by getting water. When he came closer she walked to him and made her way to the court. She started "Don, don't judge me, you don't know me. When you smiled at me I smiled back you just didn't see it." Don stopped but Jess continued when see looked back to see Don had stopped she signalled for him to come join her. As he did, he asked her "At lunch, you wanna try and see if the site works at school?"

Jess was about to nod then said "Yeah. Sure."

Don smiled and replied "See you then." Shot another smile at her and they both ran to their lessons.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Jess and Don made their way to the computer room and they managed to follow the link and it worked. They sat there for 20 minutes after, Jess was signed in and as the room started to fill with noise, Don asked "Jess, why don't you speak with me much because I try and interact with you but…" Jess cut him off and said "Don, you wanna know why, when you have been in the same school for a while, you know where all the cameras are and seeing that my family are close friends with the people in charge of the school and they all think that I am a good little girl, I have to keep quiet. Speaking of which look busy just write some more anything." Before Don could reply, he saw a boy put his arms on Jess's shoulders at which she pretended to jump. She tilted her head back and saw Tom looking down on her. She turned and slapped his arm and she did Luke went in and shoved Tom out of the way and as he was recovering, Jess apologised to Don and he nodded his head only slightly so the brothers would not notice. Luke being well Luke saw that Don was staring at Jess's computer screen and she went for the mouse to exit the programme. Jess then opened up a writing document and started writing her name and Don's. Luke saw what she was doing and spoke up and said "So Jessie, you gonna introduce us to your boyfriend." Jess then slapped Luke again and said "He's not my boyfriend then looked over to Don and started the introductions. Don these are two out of my four brothers Tom and Luke. Luke, Tom this is Don. He is my 'buddy up' partner." Don then noticed someone shout Tom over and Tom put up this hand and signalled the girl to come over. She then turned round and said "So, you wanna introduce me to them of do I have to?" Tom just shrugged his shoulders. The girl turned round to see Don and walked up to him and they gave each other a hug and Don said" This is Luke, Tom's older brother not sure if you knew and this is Jess my friend." Jess smiled confused wondering what the deal is between them. Don broke the silence and said "Guys this is Sam, my sister." Jess felt relived but didn't know why.<p>

Just before going to bed that night she heard her phone go off and the text read: _Hey, you okay? _

She responded by saying: call me. Immediately after she made sure her phone was on silent so her dad couldn't check what she had been doing. She then deleted her inbox text from Don and the text she sent to him. Then her phone lit up as she turned her T.V volume on she answered: Hey, thanks for calling."

Don replied "_I just wanted to make sure you are okay. You didn't look happy at lunchtime and well are you okay?"_

"Yeah." She lied.

"_Sure?" _

"Positive." She then hung up and went to sleep smiling and wondering about Don. Was she falling for him? Impossible. They were like brother and sister. Does she really like Donald Flack Junior?

DON POV 

He lay in bed. Was he really falling for Jessica Angell? Did she know? This would have to wait for morning when he had a clear head. He smiled as he looked at his phone at a picture of Jessica and him that one of her friends took and put it on and tagged them in it. Thankfully their parents didn't know. He turned his phone round and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like it. Please tell your friends


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: School has been hetic. No internet. Engoy. Please R and R

* * *

><p>The following day, Jess walked into school and noticed that there were no boys. In fact she felt relieved that she didn't have to face Don. She went to her first lesson, science, in which there was an announcement, "Good morning students, sorry to disturb lessons, this is a notice to all teachers. In case you didn't get the memo, the boys have gone back to their old school so they could take an inventory list to decide what they should get. They should be back by 3rd period. Sorry for any delays or interruption caused. Thank you." Jess thought to herself, <em>I only have an hour and something to get my head straight. <em>She was brought back to the real world when the end of class bell went. Outside the lab, Lindsay was waiting for her and tapped her shoulder, making her jump. She continued to walk out of the science block and into the main school building. Kendall made Jess jump, appearing from nowhere, the two girls decided to wait for Lindsey to see what was going on. When Lindsay came, she saw Jess's face and asked her, "What's the matter?"

Jess simply said "I think you know."

They both walked and Lindsay asked "Has this got anything to do with a certain young boy that has his eye on you?"

Jess looked puzzled "He has been what?"

Lindsay replied "He has been asking about you. I took a picture of the both of you, I'll show you after school, and put it on AttaBe where according to the stats has been downloaded and unless you or he has a stalker I'm gonna throw a wild guess and say that it was him."

Jess's eyes lit up and tried to hide it by saying "Well, I can confirm that it was not me."

During religion, there was a disruption in class when a load of boys piled into the class. Don smiled at Jess when he came in Jess smiled back. She then noticed Danny smiling and followed his gaze to Lindsay who was avoiding eye contact with him. She immediately knew they liked each other but kept it to herself. She was gonna use it for whenever Lindsey picked on her.

The next lesson after break was Spanish. Miss Ashley then went through the whole lesson, working out what the boys had and hadn't done in the language. Their next lesson was history, and their teacher, Miss Evans, let them go down to the computer suite so they could work on their school project Jess, Stella and Mac, being hardworking students, had already finished their work so got free time. Stella was looking at cinema times as she, Jess, Lindsay and Kendall were planning on going together on Saturday. Mac saw what Stella was doing and took note as they were working together. Jess and Don were working together until Don left for his doctors appointment.

After school when her dad went out, her mother was travelling back from work, Tom was asleep from his extra sports class and her three older brothers were using their late pass tonight to take their girlfriends out which Cliff didn't mind. He thinks 'Girls are more vulnerable than boys.' As she was packing up her homework her phone started to ring. She answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello" she started.

"_Hey it's Don"_

She took a deep breath: "Hey Don. You okay?"

"_Um. Yeah I'm fine just wondering if we could talk. Now" _He sighed._ "Over the phone."_

Jess walked to her room. "Sure. Shoot."

"_Well Jess I'm not sure how to tell you. I um….. I think I um… I think I'm falling for you Jess."_

The other end was silent.

"_Jess, you there? Jess. Jessica."_

Finally a response. "Yeah. Don, we need to talk about this in person."

"_Yeah, I understand. See you at school. Bye."_

"Bye." She fell on her bed and just went to sleep.

When her parents arrived home they decided not to bother her. She slept until 11 o'clock; when she woke up she was wide awake. All she could do was think about Don. He told her that he liked her; she was going to have to face him tomorrow. What were her options- was she going to be brave and face the guy that she likes and he likes her or was she going to avoid the topic? She looked at her phone and saw a missed call from Lindsay 10 minutes ago. She took a chance and rang her friend. She was shocked when Lindsay answered, "_Hey Jess you okay?"_

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"_Don was talking to Danny and it slipped out when he was asking me about homework."_

Jess asked "Why, what did he say?"

"_He said that he liked you. A lot." There was a silence and then said "Jess I have to go speak to tomorrow."_

She then put her phone down to avoid any more distractions. What was she going to do about him?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Don arrived at school with his friends and asked everyone if they had seen Jess. He thought that she might come in later but didn't. At the end of the day he got out his phone and scrolled through to find Jess's number. He did not know what to do. He remembered Jess telling him that her dad goes out to work at 5pm so he waited until then. The minutes went by like hours then phoned her. She took a while to answer but finally. "_Hello?"_

Don took a few seconds then replied "Hey Jess, its Don."

"_Hey."_

"How are you? I noticed you weren't at school today."

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Um. Don, I can't get a reply from my friends can you tell me the homework please?" _

"Sure one sec." Don went through his bag for his diary and read out "No Geography, Math, IT or Science. English is to write a 1000 word essay on the book we read. Is that okay?"

_Jess replied "Yes. Um Don, about our conversation yesterday, I can't discuss this at school and let the school find out then tell my parents. We need to talk about this in our own time and not at school."_

Don said "Yes. So, when should we talk about this cos I don't think I can go any longer? Before we met I used to think about how my life would change when I met my dream girl. My sister used to tease me about me and my imaginary girl. The amount of times I would like to show her wrong. Jess, I like you and it pains me when I can't see you. When the boy's school is finished and we have to go back, I won't know how to cope. Jess I need to see you now."

_Jess took a moment to take the whole speech in then said "You like me?"_

"Yeah I do, and I need to see you. Can I come over?"

"_Sorry can't but I can video chat you."_

Don agreed. They exchanged site passcodes and within minutes, they appeared on each other's laptops. Don smiled and waved so did Jess. Jess then started a chat:

**AngellJM: **Hey Don. That better?

**Rangersrule: **Yh Jess much. So why were you off?"

**AngellJM:** I was ill. My dad kept me off cos I have the 'flu' like symptoms.

Jess noticed something on her camera and posted:

**AngellJM:** Don, stand up.

**Rangersrule: **okay then…

Don stood up. Then sat back down and wrote:

**Rangersrule:** Why?

**AngellJM: **cos we have the same Rugby shirt.

**Rangersrule: **let me see.

Jess stood up.

**AngellJM: **I forgot you must support Ireland.

**Rangersrule: **Yh, I do. You do too rite…

**AngellJM**: Well, England or Ireland. Always wanted to go there, my dad's from there you see.

**Rangersrule: **You get surprising by the minuet.

**AngellJM: ** I shall take that as a compliment. Don, I need to go, parents are home.

**Rangersrule: **Sure see you tomorrow?

**AngellJM: **Yh, you too.

Jess logged off the chat as her mother walked through the door. She called her brothers and let them know she was there. She sat on her laptop until her father came. Her whole family came to the living room where they ate pizza. Jess kept on thinking about the chat and what would she do. She managed to put on a brave face for her family. She went to bed a few hours later and slept thinking about Don.

A/N: Writing a character Nadine Norris in for my friend, you know who you are.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally Friday came and it was a very hot day. Jess saw Stella at school the next day and inside they were glad for AC. Friday was the day all the girls dreaded but the boys had yet to discover what was so bad about it. Once Jess and Stella were there, they noticed a new girl who was not shy at all as she already knew Kia. Kia came over and introduced us. Her name was Nadine Norris. Jess and Stella offered to take her round the school.

After assembly Don, Danny, Mac and Adam waited for the girls. Nadine was asked to pair up with someone and she picked Lindsay and Danny.

Religion was the first lesson and Miss Hammond did not look pleased. She went on to the internet and told them to watch a film. Miss Hammond went round the class and made sure that people were not doing other homework.

In Music, the teacher let everyone sing their favourite songs.

After break, came languages. Two hours and it would be over. People got in trouble for not doing work and others got credits for doing extra work. Miss Ashley was not your everyday teacher in fact, she was mad to say the least.

When lunch came, the girls and boys went their separate ways. The girls outside into the sun and the boys to lunch then soccer practice.

Once the day had ended, Jess and Stella were heading out with Kendall and Lindsay when they heard someone calling for Kendall. She turned round to see Don, Danny, Mac and Adam walking over to them. Adam started talking "Well, um. Basically, um." Mac interrupted and said "We were wondering if you wanted to go in to the city and hang out on Saturday." The girls looked at each other and all replied with a "maybe." The girls continued to head home. They all said that they would tell their parents that it was only them. Jess asked Lindsay "Hey Linds, can you contact Danny and see what time they wanna meet up because dad will check my phone." Then Stella added "No credit." Kendall also added "No, phone But you have my home one. Call me on there. Just don't leave a message."

In the car, Jess broke the silence and asked her dad "Dad, tomorrow can a few friends and I go in to the city at round lunch?"

Cliff replied "Who are you going with?"

Jess took a breath and said "Stella, Lindsay and Kendall well, if their parents say yes."

Cliff said "yes."

When Jess arrived home she received a text from Lindsay saying that they were going to the cinema.

Jess went to bed happy and could not wait for the next day to come.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am on twitter SHudght pleasssseeeee follow me on there too.

The next morning, Jess woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. She jumped into the shower and was only in for a few minutes before getting dressed. She chose a blue short sleeved t-shirt with jeans and shin high boots. Jess went downstairs to see her brothers and parents sitting around the TV watching an English soap opera. She walked in and said "Morning everyone."

"Good morning Jessica." Her father said getting up. "Breakfast?"

"Sure." She replied.

Her father disappeared coming back a few moments later and handed her a plate with two bacon and egg sandwiches. They all finished their breakfast and headed out.

At 11:30 Cliff dropped Jess off in town where she went to the meeting place. Stella was already there. She took a seat in the booth where her friend was sitting and said "Hey."

Stella looked at her friend and replied "Hey." They wereabout to start talking when Jess got a phone call. She looked at the Caller ID and saw it was Lindsay. She plugged in her earplugs so only she and Stella could here.

Jess answered "Hello."

"_Hey, it's Lindsay,"_

"Hey Linds, where are you?"

"_I am almost there and I'm coming with Danny and Kendall."_

"That's fine; I'm here with Stella, just waiting in a booth."

"_Okay. See you in a few."_

"Okay, bye."

They were waited for 5 minuets before Danny, Kendall and Lindsay arrived.

"Hey guys." Lindsay said sliding into the booth. "Who we waiting for?"

"Don, Mac and Adam."

"No need." Don said standing in front of the table.

They all walked out and stood in front of the diner. They all agreed to go to the cinema first then something to eat. They would tell their parents that they bumped into them at the cinema and were watching the same film.

At the cinema they decided to watch a film called 'Me, The Teacher and a Chace' (A/N: This is the story that my friend Areeba is writing on wattpad.)

The movie was a 1 and a half hours long. After, they went to a place called 'Delvino's Pizzeria' an Italian Pizza place which Danny knew the owners. After half an hour eating pizza they decided to go home. They all went their separate ways and Jess phoned her dad, he answered

"_Hello?"_

"Dad, it's me. Can you come and pick me up?"

"_Sure, pick you up where I dropped you off?"_

"See you there." She said hanging up.

Once she was in the car with her dad he asked her "You have a nice time?"

"Yeah, we saw a movie then grabbed a bite to eat."

"How was the movie?"

"It was great dad. It was about a girl called Alex and a guy called Chace. He was her teacher, they live next door to each other just stuff like that."

"Okay."

The rest of the journey was silent. When they arrived home, Sherry, Jess' mom, started asking questions whilst doing the ironing. After answering the questions the best she can, she went to her room. After switching her music on, Dan came in and sat on the edge of her bed. "What you up to squirt?

"Listening to music, why?"

"I was in town today, 'Delvino's Pizzeria' to be exact."

"Your point?"

"I saw you and your friends and some boys."

"Yeah, my friends from school."

"I know who they are, remember!"

"What are you going to do?" Jess asks with worry.

"Nothing as long as you cover for me, I wanna take Quinn out for a meal."

"Such the romantic, I never knew."

"Will you do it for me or not?" Dan started to grow impatient.

"On one condition, you don't make any nieces or nephews, I'm too young to be an aunt."

"Can't promise anything squirt but will try my best cause you know when a male and a female…."He was cut off by Jess singing along to her music. He left the room laughing.


End file.
